


Don't Mess With Gryffindor

by Ashs_Empherion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bullying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Magic-Users, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mpreg, Non-Consensual, POV Draco Malfoy, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashs_Empherion/pseuds/Ashs_Empherion
Summary: Draco gets his nerve to confess...but it doesn't seem to go the way he thought it would. Now he is facing a future he never even conceived of.Warnings: Please see tags. There is the possibility of triggering factors in this story to do with them. Please beware of that before reading.





	1. Don't mess with Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first story I am posting on AO3! I usually post on fanfiction.net, so you may have read my work there. My work is not beta'd, so please forgive me any mistakes and such. I hope you enjoy this little adventure down the horror-like rabbit hole.
> 
>  
> 
> _Italics indicate the character thinking to themselves. ___
> 
> __  
> _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from this story. The owner of these characters is solely J.K. Rowling. This story is AU so as such; I have taken several liberties with the timeline of the original story which is parallel to my story, just like an alternate universe. With my own original characters added in as well._  
> 

Draco felt the nervous fluttering around the pit of his stomach as he paced nervously around the Room of Requirement. The room was outfitted with a plush carpet, a few plush easy chairs and a couch all arranged in a semi-circle in front of a warm, inviting fireplace. Wringing his hands, the Prince of Slytherin wasn't even sure if the Gryffindor Raven would even bother showing up tonight, but he decided to take the chance anyways and confess to him via owl post delivered by one of the school’s owls so as it could be anonymous. He kept the letter short and sweet, and to the point, being too nervous to elaborate too much or to be poetic in it. He had asked in the letter, to meet him in this place at 8 pm tonight, which was why he was there. 

He was now a nervous wreck, continuously running his fingers through his golden hair with his face growing paler and paler as the time passed 8 pm and moved closer to 8:15 pm as Draco checked his watch for the hundredth time that evening. Groaning as his heart fell into the pit of his stomach and felt like it was breaking, and he was debating on leaving to go back to his common room as he heard the door creak open and footsteps enter the room. Draco looked curiously in the direction of the sound but couldn't see anyone. As he watched, Harry Potter appeared out of nowhere with his wand out and pointed in his direction looking angry.

"I should've known it was you, that you would stoop this low to trick me!" He growled angrily as he stalked towards the blonde.

Draco's eyes grew wide, as he raised his hands in front of him defensively and stepped back from the angry brunette. "I really didn't do it as a trick! I meant every word I wrote in that letter! I... I ...I like you Potter. I wouldn't lie about something like that, nor would I use it to trap you!" Stammering, his eyes growing in fear as Harry closed in on him. He closed his fist around Draco's throat as he put his wand away, causing the blondes hands to grab his wrists to prevent Harry from strangling him.

"Well I suppose that's true. You are a sneaky bastard, but you are also pathetic. And you are just pathetic enough for something like this." Harry looked his captive over fully this time as if for the first time and smirked, "I suppose I may as well take advantage of the situation don't you think? I mean, here you are, presenting yourself to me on a silver platter."

Draco, now fully realizing the situation he was in, looked up with terror in his eyes. He grabbed Draco's wrists and pinned them on either side of his head as he crushed their lips together, only pulling apart when he didn't get a response from the blonde. Licking his lips, he lowered his lips to Draco's again, forcing his tongue into the others mouth.  
Draco, panicking and attempting to break free from Harry's strong hold on him, bit down on Harry's tongue causing him to pull away quickly and free the blondes wrists at the same time.

"You little bastard!" Harry raged before reaching out and grabbing Draco by the hair and slapping him hard enough to split his lip. "You really are a snake, aren't you?!" Slamming Draco in to the wall, Harry let him slide to the floor.

Looking down on the blonde huddled on the floor shaking in fear, Harry let a smirk return to his features. "Maybe it is time to really teach you a lesson that Gryffindor isn't to be messed with. That I'm not someone you should trifle with."

Smirking Harry reached down and grabbed Draco by his golden hair and dragged him over to a large canopy bed that he conjured up. Then grabbing the blonde by his bicep, he threw him onto the bed conjuring shackles on all four posts which bound themselves to his wrists and ankles.

"What...What are you doing Harry?" The Prince of Slytherin stammered out in panic, eyes wide in fear.

Grinning evilly down at his prey like a vulture, Harry didn't reply. The dark-haired teen stood back to admire his handiwork. With a wave of his wand, the blondes clothing disappeared with an audible squeak from the boy.

"No... Harry! Don't do this! Please...please Harry! Let me go. I won't talk about this to anyone! I promise!" His begs fell on deaf ears as Harry's grin only grew bigger.

"And who do you think would care what happens to a slimy snake like you?" Harry tilted his head as he contemplated what to do next, before coming over to the bed and leaning over him. "You know; I believe that you had something to tell me. The reason why you called me here in the first place didn't you?" Draco flushed, embarrassed and terrified in his stated of undress looked away from Harry. Harry, ignoring the silent tears flowing down the blonde’s face, roughly grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up as his grin grew bigger.

"Well? What is it? Do you really want me to go that rough on you?" Draco's eyes grew even wider in his terror.

"No...no I don't."

"Then don't you think you should be telling me what it is then?"

"I... I love you." Draco managed to stammer out and shifted his gaze elsewhere. Stunned, Harry released Draco's face and staggered away from the bed and started to giggle.

"You what?!"

Still not looking in Harry's direction, Draco mumbled, "I love you."

Harry took a deep breath and stepped forward. Laughing manically, he once again took a hold of Draco's chin and directed him to look at him once more. ''And like I would ever believe that!'' Harry moved on to the bed, straddling him. ''I am going to make sure you remember that you can't screw around with me.'' He leaned down and forcibly kissed him as he moved to open and kick off his trousers. Shocked, Draco uselessly began to squirm to try and loosen his ties.

"I like to see you like this." Leaning down to whisper into his ear, Harry began to skim his nose from the ear down his neck where he then bites down hard on his shoulder. "Um, you smell so damn good." His breathe hitches at that comment, becoming shallow, rushed, and full of expectations of what was to come. Once more, Harry's lips eased down from that shoulder, licking and kissing and sucking their way over to his other shoulder.

Draco’s thoughts raced as his body began to resonate and squirm beneath Harry's slow and calculated movements. _No! No no no no! This can't be happening! _His wrists and ankles were becoming chaffed from the shackles he was bound with.__

"You. Have. To. Keep. Still. Draco." Harry growled out in a gruff, deep voice as he bit down on his collarbone causing a sharp, almost sensual pain, causing him to blush uncontrollably. Harry noticing this, grinning down at his reddening face and started to play with the nipples with his long fingers causing him to groan as the sensation was being to register sharp and clear in his groin region.

"Urm, should I let the whore cum this way?" Harry asked while giving Draco's nipples a hard twist and grinning down at his flushed, tear streaked face, terror clearly visible. "Ah, my bitch likes this does he?" Harry asked him, raising one his eyebrows. "Tell me...Do you like it?" Harry asked again as he continued his slow torture of Draco's body.

"Yes"

"Yes...what?"

"What?"

Harry gave a hard twist to his nipples making him realize that wasn't what he wanted as his body writhed convulsively from the pain causing him to gasp in pleasure. _Pleasure? How can this pain be turning me on so much? Oh god...what have I gotten myself into?_

Removing his hands from his nipples, Harry bites down hard and tugs on his ear lobe. "You've pissed me off." He murmured into the blonde’s ear. "Okay, then I'm going to release your binds, so I can really play with you." Harry waved his wand at the shackles on his wrists and ankles, instantly releasing him.

Draco moved as quickly as he could with stiffened limbs and embarrassment, scrambling off the bed, and towards the door. Harry pulled off his cloak, tie, and shirt, tossed them as he got up waving his wand yanking Draco back towards him, leaving him to fall in a heap on the floor.

"Did that hurt?" After blinking for a few minutes, Harry slapped him hard. "Wake up! Did that hurt?"

"No... no." Draco's breathing hitched out of nervousness and fear. _What’s going to happen to me? ___

"Up." Harry grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet. "We're only getting started." Harry grinned down at the trembling blonde before pulling him to the bed and bending him over it. ''Do you think that I should be kind and prep you? I don't know if I should or not. Decisions, decisions.'' He pressed down on Draco’s back with his body weight as he roughly pulled the blondes arms back behind him to hold them as he fumbled with his trousers.

''No...no you don't have to do this! I will never say anything about it! Please let me go!'' Draco sobbed out as he felt Harry's hardness against his backside. Harry only paused long enough to laugh as Draco felt his fingers probing him, entering him roughly. He cried out from the pain as Harry rammed two more fingers in him before wiggling them around.

''Who would have thought that the Slytherin whore would be so tight?'' Harry laughed as he removed his fingers and lined himself up to the blonde’s entrance before slammed into him fully. Draco shrieked and jerked forward as he tried to escape, only to have Harry push his face down into the mattress with a grunt.

''You need to loosen up. I can't move.'' Harry spoke as he slapped Draco’s ass hard. ''And you can stop with that pathetic whining. You're giving me a headache.'' Draco’s cries did not lessen, causing Harry to laugh loudly at him as he started to pound into him, moaning his pleasure.

All Draco could think, feel, see was red flashes of pain coursing throughout his body as he was being raped. His body though, reacted to the rape against his will and hardened when Harry hit that sensitive bundle of nerves, which caused his cries of pain to change to moans of pleasure. He was so disgusted with himself as he sobbed through everything. Harry manically giggled when he noticed Draco's reaction to his pounding into him.

''So, you like to take it up the ass do you? I knew you were a slut!'' Harry groaned out as he moved harder and faster seeking his own pleasure. He was solely focused on his building peak which he hit after slamming deep and hard into the blonde, releasing his cum deep inside of him. After collapsing on the blonde for a moment, he pulled out, laughing as he seen his cum dripping out of him. Reaching down, he scooped it up with a finger which he put up to Draco's mouth.

''Taste what you love, slut.'' To which, the exhausted and pain filled Draco opened his mouth and took Harry's finger in and sucked it clean, hoping that he would be released from this hell. Just as he wished, Harry laughed pulling his finger away as he moved to pull his clothes back on.

Draco collapsed down onto his knees, still leaning and bent over the bed, only this time his arms were wearily laying on the bed on either side of his head as he fisted the covering in his hands and buried his face into the mattress, releasing his sobs into it.


	2. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from this story. The owner of these characters is solely J.K. Rowling. This story is AU so as such; I have taken several liberties with the timeline of the original story which is parallel to my story, just like an alternate universe. With my own original characters added in as well.
> 
> Warnings: There are many sensitive and possibly triggering things in this story. You are warned.
> 
> I appreciate any creative criticism so long as it helps to increase my writing skills. Please enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> _Italics indicate character thinking to themselves. ___

Draco stayed in his kneeling position long after he heard Harry leave the Room of Requirement. He still felt the tears streaking down his face from his silver-grey eyes, as he slowly moved to get up from his position and dress himself. Pain shot up his spine at the tiniest movement, but he managed to get himself dressed, not perfectly, but dressed. He slowly limped to the door where he poked his head out to check for anyone in the hall. On seeing no one, he made his way out of the hall towards the great staircase on his way to his common room. He made it down the stairs, and across the hall to the hall that lead down to the dungeons before the pain finally over took him and he collapsed in a heap in the middle of the hall unconscious.

Draco blinked in the brilliant light suddenly appearing in his sight as he winced from the pain of laying prone on his back. As he squinted, he noticed the worried face of Professor Dumbledore looking down at him holding his wand up with the tip lit up, causing him to flinch back from him with a moan of pain.

''I am glad to see you are back with us Mr. Malfoy.'' Dumbledore murmured softly down to him from his position where he was squatted down beside him, worry still etched across his face. “Are you quite alright boy?” 

''I'm fine! I've just been studying too hard lately. Please, I just want to go back to my room. Please.'' Draco ended his sentence with a desperate pleading look to Dumbledore. ''I'm okay. I promise I am okay.'' He practically begged in a higher pitched voice. 

Dumbledore’s blue eyes shone with pity for him as he did a quick visual check over him for any visual injures. Draco reddened and looked away ashamed under Dumbledore’s unmoving stare. ''Do you need a hand up?” Dumbledore cleared his throat, causing Draco’s gaze to meet with the one from those steady blue eyes before he stood and after giving Draco one last pitying look, reached his hand out for him to take. 

Draco blinked a few times before he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position and batted the hand away. “I don’t need any help from you! Who do you think I am? Potter?” 

Sneering, he rubbed his face with one of his hands as he stood, turning his back on Dumbledore and head down to the dungeons to his common room. He poked his head through the entrance and seen to his relief, that there was no one there yet as it was still early. He slipped through the room silently and made his way to his dorm room where he promptly flopped onto his bed, drawing the curtains closed around it. Laying back, he closed his eyes as flashes of what happened to him flashed through his mind. I knew that he wouldn't believe me...but how could he do that to me! I can't even stand the thought of facing him in class now! How can I? I hate him so much! He rolled onto his side with a groan of pain before curling into himself.

It wasn't too long before Vincent Crabbe woke up and was talking animatedly to Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabini opened the curtains around the bed grinning down at Draco. ''Time to get up sleeping beauty!'' He laughed as Draco moaned and buried his face into the blankets. ''You won't get any breakfast if you keep dragging your ass like this! You shouldn't have stayed out so late with Pansy if you can't get up in the morning.''

''I wasn't out with Pansy last night.'' He looked up and glared at Blaise who grinned down at him. ''Where did you get that idea?''

''You ARE dating the girl you know. Also, that’s what she told everyone last night, that she was off to meet you.'' He laughed as he moved over to his bedside table and started to ruffle through it. 

Draco sat up and shook his head at him. ''I honestly don't know why I am dating her.'' He muttered as Vincent and Gregory noisily left the room.

''Well, you are in love are you not?'' He laughed.

''What the bloody hell? Where did she get that idea from?'' He rubbed his face before standing up to grab clean clothes before crawling back onto his bed, closing the curtains to dress. Sitting on the bed, he unbuttoned and pulled his shirt off, gently touching the bruises on his arms from his encounter with Potter. He could feel tears building up, but he blinked them away, not allowing them to appear as he refused to appear weak. He quickly peeled off the rest of his clothes, pulling the clean ones on before opening the curtains and stepping out into the room where Blaise stood waiting for him.

''We best get going Draco. You know those two can't do anything if you aren't there to guide them.'' He laughed, indicating Vincent and Gregory.

Nodding, Draco shouldered his bag after pulling his cloak on around him and followed Blaise out of the room, down to where Vincent and Gregory waited for them by the entrance way. The four of them left the common room and walked up from the dungeons to the dining hall together. Draco walked silently, slightly behind the other three, thinking, as he listened to the others gossip.

He was suddenly grabbed by arms wrapping their way around his body and pulling him back into someone’s chest. Startled he let out a sharp gasp just as someone whispered ''Guess who!'' softly into his ear. The others turned back to grin and wave as they continued into the dining hall without him.

''Pansy. Good morning.'' He answered with little emotion in his voice. He knew why they dated, even if she refused to acknowledge that was a relationship to only please their parents, he had no real feelings for her at all.

'' 'Morning Draco! What were you doing last night?'' She pulled him to a stop before moving around him to stand in front of him, putting her face up close to his. ''I missed you.'' She added coyly, smiling seductively up at him.

''I was studying for potions in the library.'' He replied, coldly looking down at her knowing that she couldn't dispute him.

''Ooh I should have joined you, I so needed to study for today’s class.'' She reached down, grabbing his hand, ignoring the cold look she was given as she smiled up at him warmly. ''Let’s go grab some breakfast before those knuckleheads eat everything.'' Her laugh rang like bells as she pulled him into the dining hall towards the other Slytherin students, where she found two seats beside Vincent at the table.

Draco sat at the table numbly, staring at his empty plate when Harry Potter's voice cut through the din, his laugh ringing clear. Draco looked up and over towards the Gryffindor table to where Harry sat with his friends; the mud-blood and blood traitor. He was curious over what had him laughing so hard when he noticed Harry look over at him, grin, and give a little wave before laughing even harder. Heat flooded his face as he promptly stood, silencing his friend’s conversations.

''Draco, what’s wrong?'' Pansy's concerned filled voice barely reached his ears when he turned and rushed out of the hall towards the potions class in the dungeons. He didn't take notice when Harry Potter got up from his table and followed him out.

''Hey Malfoy!'' Harry called as he caught up to him in an empty hall. Draco stopped dead in his tracks, frozen in fear as Harry walked up behind him. He reached out and grasped the blondes shoulder, turning him to face him before pushing him up against the wall. ''Kept it to ourselves, did we? Didn't turn running to old Snape, did we?'' He smirked into Draco's face.

''N... no. Why would I do that?'' He muttered as he trembled involuntarily in Harry's arms. His features paled more than usual as he looked down at a random point on Harry's chest, avoiding his gaze.

''Good, let’s keep it that way yes?'' He smirked even as he leaned in to whisper in Draco’s ear. ''Because we both know that no one would believe a whore like you anyways.'' He released him and walked to class laughing to himself as other students were starting to make their way to their classes. Draco gasped as he leaned back against the wall, panic causing his heart to attempt to pound out of his chest. He grasped his chest, fisting his shirt in his hand as he pushed off the wall and ran off towards his common room, where he headed to his room and buried himself into his bed, with the curtains tightly drawn closed around it, encasing him in darkness.

Draco spent the next day and a half laying in his bed, unable to leave it. Every time he thought of leaving his bed, his heart would constrict with fear and he couldn't breathe. His heart ached whenever he thought of Harry, asking himself why he had to be so daft as to expect any other reaction to his confession. Despite what happened, he couldn't help but still love him which only made the pain that much worse.

He could hear Blaise and Gregory whisper worriedly across the chamber from him. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he knew that he was the center of their discussion. Moaning softly, he pulled the pillow over his head, trying to block out their voices as he closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

What must have been a few hours later, he slowly opened his eyes to see Blaise sitting on his bed looking at him with concern written all over his face. Blinking a few times to clear his vision, Draco groaned and tried to roll away from him. ''What’s up man?'' Blaise asked as he grabbed Draco’s hip and rolled him onto his back, pinning him there. Draco’s eyes widened in fear as he thrashed in panic to get himself free.

''What’s wrong? Tell me Draco!'' He tightened his hold on the panicking blonde as he noticed tears building up in his eyes. Blaise relaxed his hold on him, pulling the smaller boy up into his lap holding him tightly as Draco’s control over himself released into trembling, heart breaking sobs.

''Please tell me what’s going on Draco. You're my best mate. I only want to help you.'' Blaise rocked the trembling blonde gently as he rubbed his back. ''You know you can tell me anything mate.'' They sat in silence, broken only by Draco’s sobs and Blaise murmuring comforting words to him.

''You can let me go now. Please.'' Blaise released the blonde only to catch notice of his reddened face as he moved to sit beside him, watching as he pulled his knees up to his chest. They sat in awkward silence until Blaise cleared his throat softly.

''Are you going to tell me what’s going on? This hiding away is not like you. Did something happen between you and Pansy?'' He asked Draco softly.

''No. Nothing like that.'' Draco wrapped his arms around his knees, hiding his face into them.

''Then could it have something to do with Potter?'' Draco's face shot up and looked up at him in shock. ''I knew it. He has been acting differently since you hid yourself away here. So, have you. Did you finally confess your feelings to him?'' Draco gaped at him.

''You don't know as much as you think you do!” Draco turned away from Blaise angrily. 

''Well, you care too much over everything that Potter says or does. You pretend to hate him, but I know you better than you think. I know it is not hate that you feel for him, but that you like him. I am right, aren't I?'' 

“Who the bloody hell would like that sniveling brat?!” He snarled back in reply.

''What is that supposed to mean Draco?''

''It means you don't know anything!'' Draco shouted and rushed off the bed and out of the room. He didn't stop running until he left the common room and was rushing down one of the dungeons, tears streaking down his face. He reached the first boys bathroom he came across, slamming the door closed, as his leaned back against the wall, allowing his body to slide to the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them and buried his face into them sobbing softly. _How did my life end up like this? ___

__Seeing how he was distracted by his sobbing, he didn't hear the soft footsteps coming closer to him, until a hand grabbed his shoulder startling him as he let out a squeal of surprise. Looking down at him, with wizened concerned blue eyes was Professor Dumbledore. Shocked Draco stilled his movements as he stared at him._ _

__''Mr. Malfoy my boy, what’s the matter?'' Dumbledore squatted down in front of him, so they were eye to eye._ _

__''I'm fine. You don't need to bother with me.'' Draco rubbed his eyes and moved away from the older male, getting to his feet._ _

__''Perhaps you could use a cuppa tea?'' Dumbledore stood up gracefully._ _

__''I'm a Malfoy. I don’t need tea with an old codger!'' He stared dumbfounded at the old man._ _

__''I know that you are a strong, clever, loyal young man. I only wish to help.''_ _

__“With what exactly?” He narrowed his gaze at Dumbledore._ _

__''Why don't you try me Mr. Malfoy? You may surprise yourself with what I will believe given the chance to.''_ _

__“I won’t trust you.” Draco pursed his lips and got to his feet. “Just leave me alone.”_ _

__''Mr. Malfoy, Draco, you should know that help will be there for anyone who simply asks for it.” Draco heard the soft words as they followed out of the boy’s room._ _


	3. What to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter! Sorry guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from this story. The owner of these characters is solely J.K. Rowling. This story is AU so as such; I have taken several liberties with the timeline of the original story which is parallel to my story, just like an alternate universe. With my own original characters added in as well.
> 
> Warnings: There are many sensitive and possibly triggering things in this story. You are warned.
> 
> I appreciate any creative criticism so long as it helps to increase my writing skills. Please enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> _Italics indicate character thinking to themselves. ___

Draco stormed farther down into the dark dungeons, hoping to hide away from Blaise, Dumbledore. He just wanted to hide. Hide and never come out again. He stepped into the darkness and gloom of his surroundings, letting it swallow him up. _At last, my surroundings match my heart. _He moved into one of the little used rooms, the dust raising up around him as he walked, muffling the sound of his movements. He pushed the door behind himself, cringing as the old hinges squealed loudly. He pulled out and pulled off the drape sheet of an old plush armchair and sunk down into it with a heavy sigh. Loving Potter despite what he had done, was tearing him apart inside. He didn’t care. He just couldn’t bring himself to give a damn about anyone else, least of all himself. What did it matter that I was hurt? It isn’t like I am considered a human by anyone. He was only a tool. A tool to be used by his father to further his position socially, as well as with the Dark Lord himself. _A tool doesn’t need feelings. A tool doesn’t need a heart filled with love._ Draco felt his eyes slowly close as he sunk into a dreamless sleep while curled up in that chair. **[A Few Hours Later…] **It all happened by chance really. Draco was in his adjoined bathroom, splashing some water on his face to wake himself up when he bumped his hip against the vanity causing Vincent’s razor to fall into the sink. Dazedly, he reached in to pick it up when he cut his finger on the blade without notice. His eyes widened at the sight of the red blood flowing down his finger into the sink. _What a pretty color. _He picked the razer up and turning it over in his hands. _Does it not hurt? _He lay the blade against the pale flesh of the underside of his forearm, slowly drawing it across the skin there. When finished, he rested the hand holding the blade on the edge of the sink as he watched fascinated, as the blood flowed down to the sink. _I… I feel so much better now. _A small smile crept onto his face, as he fingered the handle of the razor. _Vincent won’t miss one blade._ He rinsed off the razor, placing it back in its place before reaching out to take the box of replacement blades, grabbing two of them. He then dug out a first aid kit, a standard issue kit in all bathrooms of the school, grabbing some gauze which he wrapped around the cut on his forearm. He was just setting them back in place when a loud bang on the door startled him, as he fumbled to stuff the spare blades into his pocket and pull down his shirt sleeve before opening the door. “Bloody well time you got out of the bathroom princess!” Vincent laughed loudly, smirking down at Draco as he was stepping over the threshold of the doorway. “You couldn’t even clean up when you holed yourself up in there for so long?” Draco merely shrugged, giving no reply. He didn’t even notice the worried look that Blaise and Gregory shared between themselves at the sight he presented in front of them. “Hey, would you like to come with us down to tea? You know the house elves will probably whip up an amazing pudding for dessert if asked.” Blaise asked softly, walking towards him. “No thanks, I’m not hungry. I’m just going to stay here.” Draco spoke softly, not meeting Blaise’s concerned gaze as he fingered the cuff of his shirt sleeves. “I really know you may not think you are hungry, but you need to eat Draco.” Blaise reached out and grabbed the blonde by his shoulder, causing him to look up into his eyes. “You think you know what’s best for me do you Blaise?” Draco snarled out at him, wrenching his shoulder out of the other boy’s grasp. “Forget it. What do you know?” He pushed his way passed his friends, grabbing his cloak and leaving the dorm. Once in the dungeons, he stormed away from the common room entrance without really paying attention to where he was going. He pulled on his cloak to protect him from the chill that always seemed to hang in the air down in the dungeons. Moving around a corner, head down, not paying any attention to where he was headed, he ran into someone. Strong arms wrapped their way around him, steadying him on his feet as Draco drew his gaze up, he startled by the realization that it was Potter who held him so intimately. “You have to be more careful Malfoy. One would think that you were too busy thinking of yourself to even pay attention to where you were going and running into innocent bystanders.” Harry smirked down at him, his green eyes glittering in amusement at Draco. “I’m…. I’m sorry Potter.” Draco stammered out, trying to hide his trembling, looking up at Harry while he was being held in his arms. “Well think next time, will you?” Harry pushed him against the stone wall, trapping him in place with his arms, holding his wrists up by his head. “Else one would think you enjoy being caught up like this?” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear, causing him to shudder in disgust. “Why would you care? You don’t even like me!” Draco locked eyes with Harry angrily squirming against Harry’s hold all the while irritating the fresh wound on his arm which was sending pleasurable impulses of pain throughout his body. “Why would I care? Because it is the decent thing to do you know. Not everyone is like you, as you may well be aware of. Some of us actually care about other people.” Harry frowned down at Draco who looked back confusedly up at him. “We need to talk.” Looking around to see if there was anyone coming Harry leaned down, whispering in his ear, “Meet me in the Room of Requirement, 8 o’clock. Don’t be late.” Harry released his wrists and walked away without looking back, leaving Draco to slide down the wall to rest on the floor while he waited for his trembling to stop.______****__


	4. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from this story. The owner of these characters is solely J.K. Rowling. This story is AU so as such; I have taken several liberties with the timeline of the original story which is parallel to my story, just like an alternate universe. With my own original characters added in as well.
> 
> I appreciate any creative criticism so long as it helps to increase my writing skills. Please enjoy!
> 
> _Italics indicate character thinking to themselves. ___

It seemed like no time when Draco found himself sitting with the other Slytherins at supper, with a large portion of kidney pie sitting in front of him. He poked it with his fork, before spearing a small piece of it with his fork and putting it into his mouth, forcing himself to chew and swallow it. He glowered at Blaise who sat beside him as he laughed at some joke that Vincent was telling. He was the one who found Draco just as he was getting back to the common room after running into Harry that afternoon and decided that he needed to supervise and drag him to the meal. He frowned down at the plate, as if the pie had done something to him personally. 

A few bites later, Draco pushed the plate away from him before he leapt to his feet and raced out to the first-floor boy bathroom just in time to get into one of the stalls as he spilled out the contents of his stomach. Kneeling on the cold floor in front of the toilet as he continued to wretch into it weakly, so concentrating on what he was doing that he didn’t notice the footsteps that followed him into the stall. A strong hand rubbed his back as a soothing deep voice murmured comforting words in his ear, soothing him as he rode out the spasms in his stomach. He groaned as he slumped down on to his legs, holding the rim of the toilet weakly as a muscular arm reached passed him to flush the toilet. He barely noticed when the warm heat left his back, as he listened to the sounds of the water running in the sink.

The warmth surrounded him once more, as the muscular arm reached around his chest pulling him back to lean against a muscular chest. The arm stayed wrapped around him, as the other hand grasped his chin and turned it gently to the side before starting to gently wash the vomit away from his mouth and chin. Draco turned his gaze up at the face of the person who was holding him, his eyes widening in shock when he met the gaze of those stunning emerald eyes. 

“It’s okay. I… I can clean myself up!” Draco stammered, pushing against Harry’s chest weakly.

“Just stop and sit still.” Harry said sternly, looking at the small blonde, trembling against him. “Obviously you can’t look after yourself, so just let me do it.” He finished washing Draco’s face gentle before releasing his hold on him, getting to his feet. “We might as well go have our talk now. You came to tea quite late, and when I left there was barely anyone left who would see us.” He held his hand out for Draco to take, which he did, letting the Raven pull him to his feet gently. 

“Okay, let’s go then.” He looked down at his feet as he quietly left the bathroom and walked up to the Room of Requirement beside Harry silently, entering the room at Harry’s heels. He noticed that the same chairs and couch were placed in that familiar semi-circle in front of the warm fireplace with the massive four poster bed missing from the bed. Draco sighed nervously as he curled up in one of the arm chairs, staring at the fire as Harry settled himself in the couch across from him, silently waiting for Harry to get to why he wanted to him. 

“Draco, what’s going on?” Harry let out a heavy sigh of frustration, using Draco’s name to get the blondes attention, whose attention flew to his immediately. 

“Wha… What do you mean?” He stammered out as he dropped his gaze to his hands in his lap, which were rubbing unconsciously against the wound in his arm. Man up! Do not make him turn you into a whiny mudblood! You’re a Malfoy so act like one!

“You. You have been acting oddly these past few weeks, acting scared of me, skipping classes, skipping meals. That isn’t like you.” 

“What do you know? You know nothing about me! You only know what you stole from me!” Draco leapt to his feet, his voice raised in anger, fists clenched at his sides. “You hurt me. Humiliated me. This is all your fault Harry!” He stepped right up into Harry’s face, standing over him shouting, trembling in anger. “All I did was love you and look what that got me!” Draco’s entire demeanor slouched as he seemed to fold in onto himself as the tears silently slipped down his flushed cheeks. Harry quickly reached out to pull the trembling boy down into his lap, but Draco stepped back out of reach.

“I acted like a fool. I didn’t realize that you meant what you were telling me. I know that my apologies will not make this right, but I want to try to make it up to you. Will you let me try? I am not a bad person; I should never have allowed that to happen in the first place. Please. Please Draco?” Harrys low voice begged in forgiveness as his gaze held the blonde boys.

“You think you deserve forgiveness? How dare you! You don’t deserve that! I… I can’t give you that! You messed up! I don’t know why I bothered to even meet with you! I stupidly had faith in you, and all you did was stomp all over me, hurt me, humiliate me! And you think you deserve forgiveness. Is that because you are the ‘Boy who lived’? Because everything is just handed to you? Is that it?” Draco screamed at Harry, the anguish written across his features. 

“Let me make it up to you Draco, please.” Harry pleaded as his face fell, disappointment written across his face. 

“How can I trust you to not hurt me again? How can you ever make up for that? Why should I trust you?” Scoffing, he turned his back to Harry, arms crossed as he stared into the fire.

“I can’t promise you that I won’t ever hurt you again, because there are so many kinds of hurt and pain in the world. I can only promise you that I do sincerely regret my actions. Regret that I didn’t take the time to listen to you. Regret that I left you to deal with your pain all this time.” Draco turned back to Harry, stepping closer so he was standing over him, but not close enough for the other boy to reach him, a look of incredulousness written across his face.

“Are you kidding me? You’re fucking kidding me! Bloody hell!” He started to pace in front of the fire, running one of his hands through his hair. “You know what? Fuck you Potter.” He stopped, snarling at Harry before heading towards the door without looking back. Draco reached the door, pulling it open, to throw a quick look back at the other boy who hadn’t moved from his seat, his head hanging down. Ah fuck it. Why do I still love him? It’s so bloody wrong! Draco walked out of the room, letting the door fall closed with a loud bang behind him with a sad, soft sigh. 

_What do I do now? If I go back to the common room, Blaise will only find me and drag me to socialize. Fuck. I just want to bleed. So badly! _Draco stopped his progress down the hall with a start at that thought. _Am I really that sick that I enjoy hurting myself now? _A slow, sick sort of grin planted itself on his face at the thought. His heart started to pound quicker at the thought of using the razor blade on his wrist, excited at the thought of watching the blood flow slowly down his arm. He headed down to the great hall, then down to the dungeons to the Slytherin dorms.____

____He slipped into the common room, seeing several groups of students either working on homework or socializing. He looked around to see if Blaise, Gregory, or Vincent or even worse, Pansy were there, and unfortunately, she seemed to notice him standing there. _Well shit! _He sighed angrily as Pansy got up from her seat and rushed over, closing her fingers around his forearm, squeezing the hidden wound there. He let a small smile creep across his face as the resulting achiness shot small amounts of pain, somewhat helping to curb the urge to cut for now as she dragged him to the usual area his friends sat in.___ _ _ _

______Pansy pushed him into her vacated seat before plopping herself into his lap heavily. Startled at her motion, he shoved her off his lap onto the floor before he jumped to his feet, the chair pushed away from him. The entire common room fell silent, waiting and staring at them._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What the bloody hell was that Draco!” Pansy screamed up at him, sitting on the floor as her face flushed in embarrassment and anger. She huffed and pulled herself up off floor. “Like seriously. What is your problem? You ignore me, now this!” She whined, stepping up closer to Draco._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, well, a Malfoy does not need to explain himself to anyone, least of all you.” He schooled his features to read scorn as he looked back at her, stepping back from her advancement._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You do need to explain yourself! I’m your girlfriend, I deserve respect!” Her faced grew redder as she noticed the stares and whispers of the onlookers._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, no. No, I do not. I am not a chair you can throw yourself on. Learn some etiquette and decorum.” He scoffed at her, turning his back to them and heading towards the boy’s dorms._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Where are you going Draco?” Vincent called after him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Bed.” He called back over his shoulder at his friend._ _ _ _ _ _

______Reaching their dorm, he shut the door behind himself softly, releasing the tense sigh he had building up in himself. He crossed the room, stopping to grab the spare razor blades he stole from Vincent, old long sleeved top, and comfy pajama bottoms before locking himself in the bathroom. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror, watching as his small, pale hands began to work his tie off and open his dress shirt. He slipped out of the shirt and lay it on the vanity, turning his gaze from his reflection to the healing cut on his left forearm. Grabbing up one of the blades, he cut another line alongside the first cut. Then another, then another. Until he had seven fresh cuts alongside his older one, the blood flowing slowly down his arm. It covered his arm in red warmth as he dripped into the clean sink. Putting the blade down, he ran his fingers over the cuts, through the blood feeling pleasure at the tingling pain he inflicted on himself. _Damn, that’s what I needed. _He looked up at his reflection, smiling happily as he gazed at himself, pale, blood running down his arm, and the fingers of his right hand covered in that bright, bright red. Turning the sink on, he rinsed the blood off his hands and his forearm before he pulled out the first aid kit. He dabbed some baxin on his cuts before covering them with gauze pads and wrapping his arm. He lightly hummed to himself as he put the kit away and cleaned the sink and his blade.___ _ _ _ _ _

________He quickly finished up his nighttime routine, changing into his pajamas and brushing his hair and teeth before he gathered up his clothes and blade and headed back into the main room just as Blaise and Vincent entered. They were both silent, watching him putter over to his bed, not noticing when he slipped the blade into his robes pocket and lay everything neatly over his footlocker at the end of his bed. He moved to the other side of the bed to start pulling the bed curtains closed when Vincent cleared his throat loudly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Umm. Think we could talk to you for a minute Draco?” Vincent’s deep voice soft as he and Blaise moved closer to him as he stilled his actions, his back still turned to the pair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What do you need?” Draco gave his head a small shake as he moved to the end of the bed, pulling the curtains there closed quickly before he moved to the other side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We’re just wondering if you were okay?” Blaise asked gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, I’m just fine. Why do you ask?” Draco’s hands stilled, trembling slightly as the boys moved around his bed so to see him easier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We’re just worried about you. You’re not acting like yourself.” Vincent stared at the small blonde._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Me? Oh, I’m just fine. There’s no need to worry about a Malfoy.” He grinned as he turned to look at the boys. “I appreciate the concern, but I’m heading to bed now. I’m tired.” Draco covered his mouth as he yawned. “I will see you both tomorrow.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah. Good night Draco.” Blaise replied softly, watching as Draco crawled into his bed, drawing the curtains closed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Draco’s grin dropped off his face as soon as the curtain closed, and he closed his eyes, giving thanks to whatever higher power in helping prevent his friends from questioning him further as he drifted off to a dreamless sleep. They never need to know any of this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Relieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from this story. The owner of these characters is solely J.K. Rowling. This story is AU so as such; I have taken several liberties with the timeline of the original story which is parallel to my story, just like an alternate universe. With my own original characters added in as well.
> 
> I appreciate any creative criticism so long as it helps to increase my writing skills. Please enjoy!
> 
> _Italics indicate character thinking to themselves. ___

Draco stirred quietly under his covers in the dark that the heavy bed curtains drowned his bed in. He was not awake, but he was not quite asleep either. Like flashes of lightening, he relived the rape, over and over, feeling Harry’s breath on his body, the hard touches that felt like they were scorching him with their heat, and the pain. Oh god. The pain. Jumping through his body like a freight train, giving no reprieve, no end to his suffering. He tossed himself to his side, curling into himself as he murmured under his breath things he never could say in his waking hours. That’s how he found himself when he woke a few hours later, exhausted and covered in sweat, achy and trembling. Groaning softly to himself, he peeked through his bed curtains to find that the others will still all nestled in their beds sleeping or hiding in them. Who knew as their bed curtains were still drawn against the bright morning. Either way, he would have uninterrupted access to the shower. He slipped from beneath his sheets, stopping only to grab fresh school robes and to slip into the shared bathroom.

He carefully peeled off his long-sleeved shirt before kicking his pajama bottoms and pants off, tossing the lot to the side. He worked quickly to unwrap his arm, wrapping the dirty dressing in toilet paper and throwing them in the trash bin. Running his fingers over the cuts, he smiled softly to himself before turning the taps on and stepping under the running water. 

Ten minutes later, as he was stepping out of the marvelous steam he was enjoy and pulling his fresh clothes on, a loud pounding on the door and a shout from Gregory to “Hurry your pansy ass up!”, signaling that his roommates were up and about already. Sighing in frustration, he pulled the door open, grabbed his things, and stepped aside to let Gregory into the room. 

“Jesus, I thought I was gonna piss myself if you took any longer!” Gregory grumbled at him as he rushed into the room and slammed the door closed behind him. Draco gave him the single finger salute before putting his things away and grabbing his bag, much to the laughter of Blaise and Vincent. 

“He deserved that. What a whiny prissy.” Vincent grabbed his bag as well, standing at the doorway with Blaise as they waited for Draco to join them. “God, Gregory’s turning into such a poser.” Vincent groaned, watching as Blaise lead the way out of the room, motioning to Draco to follow him before stepping behind him as he let the door slam closed.

“What the hell Vincent?!” Draco cried out, startled at the loud noise and the overbearing presence of the larger boy at his back, as he whipped around to have his back to the hall door, looking wildly around himself. Blaise and Vincent looked on with shock written clearly across their faces at the smaller blonde in front of them. 

Draco’s heart was racing as his breath came in short gasps, his face draining of blood. His eyes were wild and looking around him frantically, before he shoved his way past Blaise and ran out of the dorm, and deeper into the dungeons. He ignored as the other two called his name and tried to follow him, but he raced even faster to get away from them.  
Draco ran until he ran out of breath entirely, collapsing against a wall and crumbling into a heap on the floor, panting and trembling. Tears spilled over his cheeks in embarrassment of his mad escape from his friends in the dorms. _Awe damn it anyways! They are not going to let this go. I know they aren’t! Why am I so stupid? Damn it! _He curled into himself, tangling his hands into his hair and pulling hard on it.__

__It felt like hours went by while he was curled up like that against the cold stone wall on the floor, not entirely aware of anything or anyone around him. That didn’t really bother him, as he buried himself deeply into his own mind, not aware of really anything. That was until he finally noticed that he wasn’t as cold as he once was, gradually warming up as he was being rocked, a hand softly stroking his hair. A deep voice hummed soothingly to him, a steady heart beat sounding in his ear. That was really what brought him to his senses in the end. That steady ‘ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump’ pounding steadily where there should be no such thing._ _

__Blinking slowly as he started to come around, he groaned lightly, stirring as he did which caused the rocking and humming to pause and the gentle hand in his hair to stop. That’s when Draco looked up, his wide eyes meeting with those damned emerald greens he both loved and hated. “Goddamn it! What the hell Potter?!” Draco snarled as he pulled himself out of the raven-haired boys lap. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”_ _

__“I found you. On the floor. You wouldn’t respond to anything, I shook you, called for you, but nothing brought you back! I wasn’t just going to abandon you here!” Harry snarled right back at him, moving up to his feet and looking down at the blonde. “I told you! I’m not that heartless!”_ _

__“Gonna run and tell your blood traitor and mudblood friends how pathetic I am now?” Draco bit back glaring up at him angrily. “I was fine! Why couldn’t you just leave me alone?” He stood up weakly, leaning against the wall, his legs coming over with pins and needles from how he was curled up on the floor._ _

__“I couldn’t leave you there Draco.” Harry’s voice softened as he looked over at Draco. “You were suffering.”_ _

__“I was fine! I had it under my control!” Draco lashed out at the taller boy verbally in his anger. “I was just fine!”_ _

__“I’ve had to deal with panic attacks before. I know how horrible they are, and I know how hard it is to come out of them on your own. I couldn’t just sit by and let you suffer through that alone.”_ _

__“I didn’t have a panic attack! Malfoy’s never have panic attacks.” Draco scoffed at him, standing more steadily on his own feet, pushing off the wall. “I’m fine. I’m fine.” He mumbled looking down at the floor._ _

__“Draco…” Harry murmured softly as he reached out to grab him._ _

__“Don’t touch me!” Draco snarled, backing away from him and out of reach. “You don’t have the right to touch me! Not after what you did!”_ _

__He turned on his heel and ran from Harry after his parting words, without looking back. He ran through the corridors, into the dorm, and up to his room. He threw his bag onto his bed angrily, pacing around the room. Without thinking, he grabbed his razor, locking himself in the bathroom. He pulled off his robe, rolled up his shirt sleeve, ripping off his dressings, before he drew his razor repeatedly across his arm without thinking. He stopped only when he looked down to see the vanity painted red in his blood and feeling lightheaded but blessedly no emotions. He sighed, as he stared blankly down at his mutilated arm before he turned the taps on to wash off his own blood before cleaning the wounds with baxin and re-wrapping his arm. Then he grabbed his wand out of his robes, waving it as he cleaned up the bathroom. Draco then stumbled over to his bed, pausing only to draw his bed curtains closed before he sank into the dreamless dark._ _


	6. Chapter Six: The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco reaches the breaking point and can't deal with it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings include all the listed ones as well as an additional warning about suicide attempt.
> 
> I’m sorry this chapter is so late. I’m dealing with severe and crippling depression and I’ve just recently been discharged after being hospitalized for over a month. I’m sorry. I will try better in the future.

With a moan, Draco forced his eyes open in the darkness of his enclosed bed. Poking his head out of the curtains, he could see that the others hadn’t returned yet from where ever they were and that through the window it was darkening. He shook off the chill that ran down his spine and the melancholy that was eating away at his soul. I can’t do this anymore. 

Exhausted, he pulled himself out of his bed with a splitting headache. I need to see Madame Pomfrey for something to kill this headache off. Grumbling, he straightened his clothing and left the dormitory for the hospital wing to see about getting a pain reducing potion.

Madame Pomfrey was busy with another student, a first year with a broken arm it appeared like and motioned for him to wait for her. Draco moved over to an empty bed and sat on it waiting. After a few minutes, the first year was bustled out of the room and Madame Pomfrey made her way over to him.

“Hello Mr. Malfoy. How can I help you today?” The kind, larger woman smiled at him, but he could tell she was running her eyes over his body looking for injury or illness. She stopped when she reached his face. “Appears as though you have a pretty bad headache there Mr. Malfoy.” She tsked and took him by the chin and gently turn his head side to side ensuring there was no injury that needed to be dealt with that could be causing the headache. “The pain reducing potions I have require that I give all students who require them a quick physical to ensure that there will be no ill effects.”

“Whatever. Just get on with it.” The older witch took out her ward and whispering a few words began to slowly move it down his body, stopping at his abdomen.

“Mr. Malfoy, can you lay back? I need to perform a more in-depth examination of your abdomen to be on the safe side.” She said as she helped him to lay back. She murmured some more, moving her wand in circles above his abdomen. She started to frown as she did so. “Interesting. Very interesting.” She flicked her wand and put it away as he sat up on the edge of the bed. 

“Well? I’m fine so can I get that potion already?” He asked impatiently.

“No, you may not as you are in fact pregnant, 3 months along actually. Why didn’t you use contraception? You should know better.” She looked disapprovingly at him as his jaw dropped and a look of horror over took his face.

“No. That can’t be!” Draco cried horrified. He took one look at the woman before pushing himself off the bed and running out of the infirmary, ignoring the cries of the woman behind him.

He ran into the halls as they were starting to fill with student, rushing and pushing his way through them on his way to the astronomy tower in his shear shock. His heart was pumping in his ears as tears ran unknowingly. On reaching the base of the tower, he ran headlong into a solid mass bringing him to a halt. Arms wrapped around him to steady him as he looked up to see the face of Harry Potter looking down on him.

“Arg! Fuck! Why are you always in my way?!” Draco shoved him out of his way and started to take the steps two at a time. 

“Hey! Wait! Why are you in such a hurry?!” Harry’s voice followed him as Draco heard his footsteps following him up the winding stair case.

Draco didn’t answer, only sped up, throwing the door to the observation deck open and stepping outside. Just outside the door, he stopped, bending over to hold his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He heard the echoing footsteps coming the rest of the way up the stair case and seen Harry around the corner. 

“Stay the hell away from me!” Draco straightened and backed away slowly towards the railing around the deck. “Why can’t you leave me alone?!”

“How can I?! You are treating me as a pariah and I have no idea why! I have been thinking and thinking over in my mind what besides the normal to have you hate me so much! What is your problem?” Harry loudly blurted out with a confounded look on his face. “I know we must have had a fight when you came to confess your feelings to me, but I don’t remember doing anything to deserve this treatment! I thought you loved me!” 

“You are fucking kidding me, right?! You don’t know what you did?! You fucking raped me you monster! I confessed to you, poured my heart out to you and you fucking raped me!” Draco cried out inching his way closer to the railing.

“What?! I’d never do that! Never! How could you even joke about that? Rapes not funny!”

“Joking? I’m not fucking joking! I’m fucking pregnant because of you! You ruined me!” Draco screamed as he backed into the railing, coming to a stop, tears falling down his cheeks. 

"What? But... but how? I don’t remember that ever happening! How… how could I ever do that? Why?” Harry whitened in shock and horror at Draco’s words. He scrambled back in his memory, but that evening was so blurred that he barely remembered anything, which is why he thought they had fought. He could remember faintly Draco confessing his feelings, some yelling, and his leaving the room. 

“How can you not remember? You’ve been treating me the same as you did that night Potter!” Draco spit out.

“I only reacted to you like that because you treated me even worse than ever! I assumed we fought, and I said or did something that pissed you off. I don’t really have any memories of that night, I was drinking prior to going to see you, and maybe I drank too much and hurt you, but I’d never do something like that. Not to you, not to anyone. You’ve got to believe me!” He plead inching closer to Draco, his hands raised palms up in submission.

“I don’t believe you! I don’t!” Draco’s chest hurt, making it harder to keep his breath when he looked behind him, down to the grounds below him. Harry’s eyes widened at the sight and he stopped where he was.

“Draco… Draco look at me.” Draco turned his gaze back to Harry’s. “Look, I can see what you are thinking. No matter what may have occurred between us, you said you were pregnant. You don’t want to do this to the baby Draco.” Harry backed away a few steps and spoke softer and lower in tone.

“Yes! I’m pregnant with my rapist’s bastard!” Draco spat out while he cried. “I can’t do this. I just can’t do this anymore! I’m exhausted. I’m done.” Draco moved to sit on the stone railing facing Harry and swung one of his legs over it.

“Draco… Draco look at me.” Draco keep his gaze on him, watching Harry as he inched forward. “Please, please don’t do it. Hate me however much you want to, I don’t mind! Just please come off the edge.” Harry begged him reaching a hand out to Draco. “Please come off the edge. We can figure this all out. I will never talk to you again! I swear! Whatever you need.”

“I don’t believe you… I can’t do this anymore. I’m done.” Draco swung his other leg over and stood unsteadily on the edge of the deck. He let go of the railing and leaned forward.

“NOOOO!!!” Harry screamed, running over to the railing and reaching out to grab Draco, but just missing him leaving him leaning over the railing and watching Draco fall. “Accio Firebolt!” Harry grabbed his wand and cast the spell, getting over the railing and jumping off himself. He fell fast before his broom reached him and his mounting it, rushing even more so in his attempt to reach Draco in time.

Unfortunately, he just missed Draco, before the other boy hit the ground. Landing his broom, Harry jumped off it, running to Draco’s side. There was blood everywhere, his limbs angled wrong, but his eyes were open, and he was barely breathing.

“Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! What do I do?!” Harry placed his hands on either side of Draco’s face looking down at the boy as he struggled to breath. “Draco! Draco stay with me! Come on! Please don’t leave!” Harry sobbed as he released Draco’s face to grab his wand and started to run healing spells over the others broken body, healing as much as he could. 

He worked without realizing the crowd that had gathered or that Dumbledore was bent over Draco’s body on the other side running his own healing spells as well. Harry becomes aware of the others presence when he reached over Draco’s body and touched his shoulder.

“He needs to be moved to the hospital wing now Harry.” Harry looked up to meet Dumbledore’s solemn face. “We have him stabilized but we can’t do more out here for him.” Harry sat back onto his heels, with Hermione and Ron pushing they way through the murmuring crowd to his side while Dumbledore straightened up and gently raised Draco from the ground with his wand and made his way through the parted crowd.


	7. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the darkness swallows you so completely that you don't know what is reality or what is not. Can they really save Draco from his fall, from himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from this story. The owner of these characters is solely J.K. Rowling. This story is AU so as such; I have taken several liberties with the timeline of the original story which is parallel to my story, just like an alternate universe. With my own original characters added in as well.
> 
> Warnings: violence, abuse, swearing, non-consent, M/M, eventual mpreg, depression, self-harm, angst  
> I appreciate any creative criticism so long as it helps to increase my writing skills. Please enjoy!  
> Italics indicate character thinking to themselves.
> 
> I’m sorry this chapter is so late. I’m dealing with severe and crippling depression and I just couldn’t do it. I’m sorry. I will try better in the future.

Harry stayed on his knees numbly on the ground as Dumbledore helped to whisk Draco to the hospital wing to get stabilized. He stared down at his hands that had recently held Draco’s face between them as his heart threatened to pound out of his chest. Why? Why did this happen? His mind was a blank as he was gently grasped by warm hands that helped get him to his feet, steadying him as they led him out of the gathering crowd to follow the path that Draco was taken on, not conscious of the fact that he too was being led to the hospital wing as well.

The walk seemed to go on forever along the way, his footfalls unsteady, and he nearly tripped himself several times as they made their way in complete silence. On entering the hospital wing, Harry only became aware as he hurt Madame Pomfrey rushing around a lone bed, frantically waving her wand and uttering spells beneath her breathe along side Snape and Dumbledore. 

Shaking off the hands, he walked over to the scene with an almost serene air about him as he approached the bed. He reached out with shaking hands to push his way to the bedside and pick up one of Draco’s hands in his own giving it a light squeeze. He wasn’t aware of Dumbledore trying to move him out of the way, stopping only when Harry turned with a snarl on Dumbledore that he could stay.

It felt like forever before Draco was deemed stable enough for the three to decide whether he should remain there or be transferred to St. Mungo’s. While they were discussing it, Harry found his way into a chair that somehow made its way to the side of the bed while he kept a hold of Draco’s small pale hand. 

Harry felt the tears that threatened to fall as he looked down at Draco’s hand, his thumb unconsciously brushing across the others knuckles, as the events of the evening ran over and over in his mind. He didn’t even try to stop them as he relived everything that Draco hurled at him before jumping and the fall. He started to lightly chew on his lower lip while he was thinking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It felt like a dream. The angry words that he hurled at Harry, the look of hurt and confusion written clear across his face before he jumped off the tower. The fall itself was not in of itself terrifying although he supposed it should be. He felt almost a relief that his pain and all of this would be behind him as the hard ground drew closer and closer before he felt unbelievable pain which sent him blissfully into the darkness. 

When he woke again, he blinked in the sudden brightness that surrounded him. After a few minutes, he slowly opened his eyes again, this time he was able to keep them open. That’s when he began to take notice of his rather surreal surroundings. 

He found him in the Room of Requirement, it was dressed as it had been when he first went to make his confession to Harry. He sat down into one of the comfortable arm chairs angled facing each other in front of a merrily burning fire, looking at his watch in nervousness. His fingers fiddled with the helm of his cloak as he bounced his leg in anxiety. This was it, he was going to make his confession, Harry would laugh, and they’d go back to hating each other in peace. Or if things went right, they’d be together fighting in this coming war. 

He was startled as he heard the door to the room creak open revealing Harry standing in the entrance way with his wand up, facing his direction. “Well come in then. I’m not going to bite.” Draco nervously smirked over to him indicating the other arm chair. Silently Harry sank into the chair, sighing a bit as he watched the dancing flames. 

“Well, what did you need to talk about?” Harry asked without turning towards him. 

_Good, this’ll make it easier if he isn’t looking at me._ “Harry, I have a confession to make, and please before you make any comments, please just hear me out.” He stared at Harry’s profile, watching at the other boy turned to face him, indicating he was listening. “I am being fully candid and honest with you, but if you don’t believe me, you can just ignore and forget everything and just walk out of here unhindered okay?” Harry nodded in agreeance to the blonde’s words, listening carefully and respectfully to him.

“Please go on then Malfoy.” Harry waved his hand indicating to do so.

“I love you.” He blurted out in a rush. He straightens in his seat staring Harry down who looked at him with a look of shock, disbelief, and confusion.

“You what?”

“I love you. Don’t make me repeat myself Potter.” Draco smirked over to Harry who sat quietly in his seat. “You don’t need to say anything in return, I just had to get it off my chest.” He felt his face flush as he spoke, slightly hurt that the other boy had yet to say anything to him. Shaking his head, he got to his feet and moved to pass between the two chairs when a larger tanned hand grabbed his wrist.

“I’m sorry. Don’t go.” Harry looked up at Draco with a pleading look. “I have to confess this isn’t what I expected when I was asked to meet you here. It seems as though you beat me to the punch.” Harry smiled up at the blonde’s confusion. “I love you too you git.” He tugged on Draco’s wrist, causing the smaller boy to fall into his lap. Harry then wrapped his arms around him and looked up at him adoringly. “I’ve loved you since the beginning. Since that day in the robes shop when we met.” Harry smiled up at him, his green eyes echoing his heartfelt words to Draco.

**_Stay with us Draco... Don’t you dare leave!_ **

_What the heck was that?_ Draco shook his head and looked down into the green eyes he loved so much smiling happily as he curled up in the warm lap, tucking his head into the nook of Harry’s neck where it meets the broad shoulders sighing happily. Time seemed to come to a stand still as he felt Harry tighten his grip on him.

**_Damn you! Wake the bloody hell up!_ **

“Harry was that you just now? ‘Cause I’m not asleep. I can move if you’d like?” He murmured into Harry's neck. 

“No luv, that wasn’t me. I didn’t say anything.”

“Oh. Well never mind then.” Draco sighed happily as felt his eyes slide closed.

**_Wake THE fuck up! Don’t you dare leave now! Not when you owe me an explanation… you don’t get to do this. Not now. WAKE UP!_ **

Draco’s body jerked as he slowly opened his eyes to be blinded by the brightness of the room, feeling in extreme pain all over his body as it didn’t seem to have a single point that caused it but multiple. He moaned and his hand twitched, causing a larger warm hand to gently squeeze his as he sank back into the darkness once more.


End file.
